


Frosted-over gears and another Disney supervillan

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, I Dont Own Anything, M/M, Please just give it a chance, im so sorry, some quotes directly from rise of the guardians script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After everything, Leo was mostly just tired.Enter Jack Frost, the rest of the guardians, and another supervillain bent on world domination.





	Frosted-over gears and another Disney supervillan

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know the timelines don't match up just bear with me.
> 
> I don't own anything.

After everything, Leo was mostly just tired. I mean, he literally died. Does anyone ask him if he’s ok? Nope. All he gets is a body of bruises and disapproving faces. 

So he reverted back into his lovely isolation technique, the same thing he did when building the Argo II. Piper and Jason were at a standstill, Piper wanting to go to college and reconnect with her dad and Jason still making shrines for minor gods. Hazel and Frank were living in New Rome and only had time to visit on holidays, and Percy and Annabeth had gone to college together.

Calypso, too, didn’t have the time for him. Yes, Leo knows they mutually broke up after the realization that they were neither a good match nor as heterosexual as first believed. And Calypso wanted to see the world, find some sort of stability, maybe earn a place on Mt. Olympus, just _something_. 

Leo was just... _tired_.

Which was why he and Festus were currently flying over, somewhere, he didn’t really care what direction they went or where they were going, just away. But his best bet would be in Southeast Asia. His navigator was broken, so no help there. But they were somewhere in the mountains, so there is that.

Festus creaks a warning.

Masses of black, sandy shadow shoot out the side of the mountain, chasing what appears to be iridescent hummingbirds. The shadows sort of resemble a horse, but at its worst possible form, sharp canine teeth, and glowing yellow eyes, the mere presence of them makes Leo want to scream.

A monster. An absolute _nightmare_.

The hummingbirds are closer now, and Leo can make out finer details, like the humanoid features of their faces. _Pretty_. Leo thinks before a horse-monster catches up and _eats_ it. More horse-monsters stream out the side of the mountain, chasing even more, not hummingbirds, Leo can see now, but fairies. There are millions of them, he thinks, but none of them seem focused on the boy atop a _giant bronze dragon_. 

Festus tries to swoop below the chaos, before a horse-monster notices Leo and charges, slamming right into the side of Festus, probably leaving a dent. Leo quickly reaches into his toolbelt and pulls out a dagger, it would be too difficult to use a warhammer right now.

Leo has time to stab the monster, getting black sand all over him and Festus before, _holy Hephaestus is that a sleigh_?! Comes careening out of a glowing wormhole-type of thing, which reminds Leo of the opening sequence of Doctor Who.  
The sleigh is pulled by reindeer, so the man yelling in a Russian accent is probably Santa Claus, which is somehow not the weirdest thing Leo has seen, he’s a demigod. But of course, there’s an anthropomorphic bunny, a tiny star-shaped man, and a boy with snow-white hair, all yelling. _Fun_.

The boy shouts, “They’re taking the Tooth Fairies!”

Leo only has time to think, _so that’s what they are-_ , before the boy _leaps_ , saves a fairy from the waiting maw of a monster, and falls back down to the sleigh.

The Russian Santa Claus man notices the literal dragon, finally, his eyes widen in surprise. The reindeers seem to feel his emotions and put on a burst of speed, taking them toward the _holy Hephaestus that’s a castle. Palace? The really big building that apparently wasn’t noticeable before?_ Annabeth would correct him if she were here.

Santa notices a monster up ahead and hands the reins over to the boy. Then he pulls out a freaking _sword_ and disintegrates it in one go. The monster drops what looks like golden boxes and the bunny-man shouts.

“They’re stealing the teeth!”

So bunny-man is Australian, although by this point Leo isn’t really surprised.

The sleigh of misfits fly into the palace, which is now eerily empty, Festus not too far behind. The boy apparently has no idea how to keep the sleigh steady, because it skids on the platform, finally coming to a stop.

Leo really should leave, _he really should just leave_. 

Leo lands Festus behind them.

Blame the hot white-haired guy for indirectly dragging Leo into this mess.

The group, along with an iridescent human-sized hummingbird fairy, Tooth Fairy, Leo’s mind helpfully supplies, all turn to him, shock is present on all their faces, except for Santa, who had seen Leo before. And, _oh_ , the boy’s eyes are blue. Leo waves awkwardly.

“I have to say, this is very, very, exciting.” 

Leo’s eyes are drawn up to a man standing on a ledge, a dark, shadowy figure. Pitch black robes and hair, the same need to scream bubbling up in Leo’s throat.

“The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star struck.” The man’s voice echoes

“Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?”

So Santa’s name is _North_? Was this deemed before or after he settled down in the pole?

The Tooth Fairy darts after the shadow man, rage evident in her voice.

“Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!”

“Or what?” 

The man seems to move, but his voice still echoes, reverberating in Leo’s skull.

“You’ll stick a quarter under my pillow?”

Santa- _North_. Speaks up.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in.”

Whatever that means, Leo isn't sure, but the boy looks like he just got punched in the throat.

“Maybe I’m tired of hiding under beds.”

_Oh gods, please don't tell me he's going to monologue_.

“Maybe that’s where you belong.” Australian bunny-man speaks up, venom laced in his voice.

Shadow-man, whose name is literally _Pitch_ shifts, like using shadow-travel, to stand under the platform.

“Go suck an egg, rabbit.”

_Bunny-man’s name cannot actually be_ Rabbit.

Pitch disappears again. Leo’s head is pounding, fear building up in his chest.

“Hang on, is that… _Jack Frost?_ ”

Pitch is addressing the blue-eyed boy. _Jack_. It's fitting, somehow.

Pitch laughs, a cold, sharp cackle. _What kind of Disney villain_ -

“Since when are you all so chummy?”

“We’re not.” 

Pitch leans comfortably over a rail as if he owns the place.

“Oh good, a neutral party. Then I’m going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now.”

Jack has the same kicked puppy look he did before. Whoever this horror movie reject is, Leo doesn't like him.

The ragtag group of childhood myths continues their little cat-and-mouse game, complete with clever insults (courtesy of Rabbit) and angry screaming (courtesy of Tooth Fairy). Pitch reveals that the horse monsters are literally called _nightmares, he thinks he’s funny_.

Really, this is what Leo has gleaned: _Blah blah Dark Ages blah blah blah acting like a jealous teenager cause no one loves me blah blah blah, does this dude ever shut up_?

The palace around them decays, children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy didn't come. They don't believe in her anymore.

So that’s his plan, another primordial god bent on world domination. Didn't Leo just pull himself out of this bull? He _really_ should have just left.

Rabbit throws a boomerang at Pitch, who jumps onto the back of the nightmare, _his only redeeming quality is his ability to name things_ , and leaps into the depth of the decaying palace, followed by Rabbit and the others.

_I really should leave_

Leo jumps down after them.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know how to write :/


End file.
